hexanefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Flash pages
tiresiasArchivist has (painstakingly) used Adobe Flash throughout the course of his adventures to create animations, pages with sound, and mini-games in a variety of forms. This page lists each Flash page in each of their adventures, along with a short description. ''Hexane'' Act 1 *Mack plays a song on his trombone to scare swallows away from his window. *The song used in this Flash is Trench Warfare (Refrain). *Mack strifes with his dad. *The song used in this Flash is Trench Warfare. *Mack installs the client copy of Sburb. *The song used in this Flash is Sburban Reversal. *Mack alchemizes a magatama, and after running around his house a lot, breaks it and enters the Medium. *The song used in this Flash is Countdown. Act 2 *Lars climbs down a ladder. *The song used in this Flash is Downward Movement. *Nina strifes with her grandpa. *The song used in this Flash is Chessmaster (Bass mix). *We are introduced to Mack's Sburb planet, the Land of Mist and Grottoes. *The song used in this Flash is Cumulating Dreams. *Mack's first strife with an imp. *The song used in this Flash is Strife. *Shittywizknightsprite uses a beam to kill the imp. *Dell plays his shamisen in his room. *The song used in this Flash is Shamisen Solo. *Lars strifes with his sister, and Sis's DoS character slays Lars's. *The song used in this Flash is Scuffle. *A Dell preloader leads the way to a PSYCHEOUT transition to Emmy. *Emmy strifes with her grandma to heal her old back. *The song used in this Flash is Ragtime Fight. *Dell strifes with his bro. *The song used in this Flash is Shamisen Strife. *Nina and Lars both start the entry process as Dell and Emmy deploy the machines. Nina prototypes both of her ravens while Lars + Emmy prototype Lars's dead dog Doghearst and a Mythbusters poster. Meanwhile, Crabsprite teaches Mack how to alchemize, and Mack makes a working magic wand. Soon, Nina and Lars craft their entry artifacts and enter at the same time. *The song used in this Flash is Sburban Reversal. *The curtains on Act 2 close, and another pair of curtains opens, revealing a smaller pair or curtains, opening to introduce the DoS intermission. Intermission 1 *0003 fights an evil mural monster. *The song used in this Flash is Gremlins. *0002 fights a bunch of Dersites. *The song used in this Flash is also Gremlins. *The recently killed Caesar emerges from the DoS Machine. *The song used in this Flash is Tall, Dark and Loathsome. Act 3 *We are introduced to Nina's Sburb planet, the Land of Graves and Churches. *The song used in this Flash is Song of Curry (Hexane Version). *We are introduced to Lars's Sburb planet, the Land of Sky and Temples. *The song used in this Flash is Ocean. *Emmy starts the entry process and goes through the motions to make her entry artifact. Her kernel is prototyped with her Dungeons and Dragons poster and Dragonsprite is created. Then, Emmy uses her windmill artifact to enter the Medium. *The song used in this Flash is Sburban Rage. *Erin strifes against a statue of her mom. *The song used in this Flash is Showdown at High Noon. *We are introduced to Emmy's Sburb planet, the Land of Mines and Torches. *The song used in this Flash is Frozen Inferno. *The jukebox feature of the curry dispenser is activated. *The song used in this Flash is a remix of the Song of Curry (Hexane Version). It is not available on Bandcamp. *Mack enters his first gate. *Mack enters a crab city and goes to a shop. However, he buys a lot of stuff he can't afford, and is thrown in jail. Meanwhile, Nina enters her first gate, and the rest of the kids waste more time. Then, Mack messages Theremina, who busts him out of crab jail. *The song used in this Flash is Garmoshka. *Theremina and Phobeimos strife against each other. *The song used in this Flash is Eyes of the Hawk. *Dell open his cruxtruder and prototypes his sprite with his Godzilla figurine. Then he enters the Medium and we are introduced to his Sburb planet, the Land of Masks and Darkness. *The song used in this Flash is Entry. *The newly prototyped Erinzillasprite flies through space with numerous horseghostsprites. Dell facepalms. *The song used in this Flash is Ghost Godzillas in the Sky. *The Midnight Crew take Dell to Erinzilla to be healed. They then discuss letting Dell join them. Dell gets a suit and Spades Slick turns him into Diamonds Dell. They then take a transportalizer to the Midnight Crew base of operations. *The song used in this Flash is Make Him a Member of the Midnight Crew. *LOMAT is shown as Emmy lies on her Quest Bed. Meanwhile, the Drow Pimp has tied up 0003 and Amelia. He teleports over to LOMAT and stands over Emmy at her Quest Bed. Her ascension begins and Mack, Nina, Lars, and Dell notice the brilliant light of her ascension. Amelia is shown passed out at the Quest Bed, and the Drow Pimp is shown at Skaia in his new form as it turns out he possessed God Tier Emmy. *The song used in this Flash is Pimp's Revenge. *Lars springs into action as he realizes he has to save Erin. He rushes to his computer, installs the Sburb server disc and deploys the necessary machines in Erin's house. However, as soon as the kernelsprite is released, Alternate Future Mack immediately jumps out of his coffin and into the sprite, and is prototyped. Erin alchemizes her artifact, and they both enter the Medium. *The song used in this Flash is Chase. Act 4 *We are introduced to Erin's Sburb planet, the Land of Frogs and Wildlands. *The song used in this Flash is Wilds. *Amelia deals a beatdown to a strong underling with her new gear. *The song used in this Flash is Engage!. *The Midnight Crew confront DD at the DoS Machine. They fight for a while, and soon DD puts on the Queen's ring. During the transformation, CD places a bomb near the DoS Machine and destroys it completely. In anger, DD ends up destroying much of the laboratory with a strong wind and then releases the Red Miles. The awake Dream Erin rushes to save her asleep dream friends from the Miles, and carries them all to LOFAW. *The song used in this Flash is Liquid Fantosity. *Lars finishes reading the translation, and sets off. He solves some puzzles and kills some underlings on his journey, and ends up exposing a lost LOSAT city. *The song used in this Flash is Discover. *The phoenixes make their way through the cliché terrifying beast storage corridors, fighting many mythical monsters along the way. *The song used in this Flash is Theremanthequins. *Mack snaps and stokes the Forge in a huge magical explosion. He flies to every Sburb planet, killing underlings and scaling his echeladder. He gives Lars the Bloody Hell and topples Dell's Quest Bed. Then he flies to Dorspit to face off against the Drow Pimp. 0002, 0003, Amelia, and Amoria escape to LOMAT *The song used in this Flash is Mage Engaged. *Mack blows a Denizen trombone. This Flash cuts frequently between the kids and the Drow Pimp on Skaia, and exiles and DD on post-apocalyptic Earth. Events are presented here with the two separated to avoid protracted coverage of the details. *On Skaia **The Skaia battle starts with Nina's army charging into battle, however, they are all almost instantly killed by the Pimp. As the battle rages on, and much of Skaia is destroyed in the heat of battle, revealing the Tumor, which is almost through counting down. In the confusion, the Drow Pimp is able to deflect the kids' attacks and get in some surprise attacks, killing them all except Mack. Angered, Mack blows them to their Quest Slabs, allowing them all to ascend. It is then that the Tumor reaches 00:00, summoning Ultiera and destroying the rest of Skaia. Mack starts the exorcism process with his scepter while Nina uses her Doom powers to enlist the ghosts of the killed carapacian warriors. Dell uses his Blood powers to finish off the exorcism, while Lars and Mack destroy the Id that emerges, ending the Drow Pimp, and Act 4, for good. *On Earth **The exile battle begins with DD's arrival as Asterion's master. The crew attacks him but are unable to stop him from killing all three of the remaining Midnight Crew. He then activates his specter and transforms, escalating the battle. The exiles do their best but are soon backed into a corner and about to die to DD when Lars emerges from the Lotus Capsule and pauses DD in time. He bestows the Bloody Hell to 0001, who finishes off DD. *The songs used in this Flash are Rage Against Nature and Savior of the Frozen Flame. Intermission 2 *Viy is created out of the souls sacrificed to VIY the weapon. They kill the Raman generals and combine the bodies of the Atlantean generals and their phoenixes, then imprisons them in an Atlantean ship. Then Viy splits into three to set their plan in motion. *The song used in this Flash is Primordia. Act 5 *We are introduced to the phoenixes' planets, one year later. *The song used in this Flash is Dance of Eternity. *Add info duh. *Again, ADD INFO. *info. *insert info *insert info *insert info *Prepare for memes. *insert a lot of info. *The phoenixes ascending to god tier. *insert info *insert a lot of info *insert info. Act 6 *Act 6 starts. *insert info. *insert a lot of info. ''Scratchprone'' *Cole strifes his dad's apparition. *The song used in this Flash is Seige Warfare. *After Cole prototypes his sprite with Gentle Tom, Tomsprite is born. *The song used in this Flash is Tomsprite. *As the meteor flies towards Cole's house, Cole stands around for about 30 seconds, and then breaks his wand to enter the Medium. *The song used in this Flash is Sburban Timer. *The jukebox feature of the curry dispenser is activated. *The song used in this Flash is Song of Curry (Scratchprone). *Jill strifes her mom's apparition, Final Fantasy style. *The song used in this Flash is La Batalla. *We are introduced to Cole's Sburb planet, the Land of Buttes and Radiance. *The song used in this Flash is Threshold of Mysticism. *Dane strifes his bro's apparition, Earthbound style. *The song used in this Flash is Daney B. Talton. ''Dungeons of Sunnydale'' *All behold the glory of Bloody Hell. *The song used in this Flash is Warhammer of Zillyhoo. *In the story climax, 0001, 0003, and Amoria fight against the Drow Pimp to stall him, whilst Amelia and Karkata venture through the timeline to find enough save points for everyone to be exported. In the end, Amelia is able to get enough save points and come back to send the Drow Pimp away back in time. Everyone else is able to use the save points to escape in time before the end of the universe. *The song used in this Flash is this. *The adventure is concluded with a slide of all the DoS characters and MSPA Forums users who posted suggestions. At the end, the Drow Pimp is shown hovering over Hexane's Derse. *The song used in this Flash is this. Other Fanventures ''Scratchproof'' *Rita (tries to) strife back against her sister. *The song used in this Flash is Showslammer. *Rita stands in her storage room as the camera zooms out to outside her apartment and into the sky. *Rita, after accidentally prototyping her kernel with the Gamebro magazines, goes through the entry process and alchemizes her artifacts, a lock and key, which she uses to get into the Medium. *The song used in this Flash is Sburban Jungle. Mirror *Gamebrosprite tells Rita about Sburb in rap form. *The song used in this Flash is Gamebroids. Mirror *Rita attempts to rap with Gamebrosprite. *The song used in this Flash is Verbal Riposte. Mirror *Rita's first strife with a sandstone imp. *The song used in this Flash is a remix of Showslammer. *Rita and Larasprite slay a whole bunch of underlings on top of Rita's house in a really epic montage. *The song used in this Flash is Showsmashers. *The Black Queen and Jack Noir have a rap battle which ends up in smooches and a smack. *The song used in this Flash is The Ballad of Jack Noir. ''Cave Quest'' *A title screen for the start of Cave Quest. *Cave Quester pulls the stuck thing from the glowing, crystal-like stone. ''SPACE MANS'' *Scrolling space text introduces the new adventure, and James's ship is shown slowly flying through space.